memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Malestic
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Transporter module hand.png" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Archduk3 (talk) 08:26, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 08:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :How do you use the image licensing Generally, find another image that is similar to what you have uploaded and then copy that images file description page, making any relevant change to the info when you do. If you have any specific questions, feel free to ask them here. - 10:52, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Galaxy image Regarding this image you uploaded, it is something you created yourself, or is is from STO? You state "STO ship" on the image page. Further, per the image use policy, images solely for use on a user page are not permitted. Do you intend to use it in the encyclopedia somewhere? 31dot (talk) 13:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :My intention was to use it on my profile page Malestic (talk) 17:29, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate your response, but per the above-linked image use policy, images solely for a user page are not permitted, and thus I must delete it. You may use an image of a Galaxy class ship that is here already, or you can hotlink an image from one of these sources. 31dot (talk) 19:52, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Regarding this image, you state that the source is another wiki- we need to know where they got it from. If you have any response, please post it here to keep the discussion in one location. 31dot (talk) 19:55, June 4, 2013 (UTC)